Jackson
King Jackson '''is the son of Morris and Jane. Appearence Jackson's pelt is light brown, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is brown. His eyes are reddish-brown. Personality Even as an adolescent, Jackson proves himself to be highly intelligent and manipulative, motivated by jealousy, though at this age it hasn't reached it's murderous heights yet. His ties to family only go so far when his own goals are in mind, and he sees no problem in endangering his sister's life in order to get the attention he so desires. The ends never justify the means for young Jackson, who fails to see the importance in helping others. Despite his avid lust to be the favored son and the king of the Pride Lands, he is lazy and takes little interest in his subjects, willing to bend the rules and put his own interests above those of his subjects. In adulthood, Jackson remains much the same, though his sense of plotting has taken a deadly turn. Still jealous and bogged down by feelings of inferiority, Jackson is extremely temperamental, psychopathic, and antisocial, and even less reliant on his family, willing to frame and murder the only family members he has left in order to steal the throne. Even when he is above Uru, having murdered and stolen the throne from her, he remains sensitive to his sister's mention, knowing full well that he can never be the king that Uru was. His sister's mention is one of the only subjects that can flare his temper, causing him to strike Sarabi and nearly devour Zuzu. This reveals that Jackson suffers from a lack of self-esteem, perhaps one of the main motivations behind his stealing of the throne. Even in a position of power, he remains vulnerable to bouts of indecision and insecurity, unable to accept criticism and too stubborn to take the advice of his advisers. Despite his inner insecurities, Jackson is a natural orator with charismatic charm, able to rally the hyenas to his cause and gain the fanatical loyalty of Sophia and her pride of lionesses, even in death. His smooth talking is not easily overlooked, but when his walls are broken down, Jackson is revealed to be a coward who would much more likely run from a conflict than turn to face it. When forced into a fight, he can hold his own and is not above cheating, as he lied to Mufasa and threw hot embers into his face in order to win. His natural charisma hides a cowardly nature that refuses to accept blame and takes no shame in shoving problems and troubles on other individuals. Family '''Father: Morris Mother: Jane Sister: Uru Mate: Sophia Daughters: Sarabi, Sarafina, Diku and Dwala Son-in-law (nephew): Mufasa Sons-in-law: Ni and Fergus Grandsons: Simba, Mheetu, Stan and Wilson Granddaughter: Nala Nephew: Scar Niece-in-law: Zira Great-nephew: Nuka Great-Grandsons: Kopa and Kion Great-Granddaughter: Kiara Great-Grandson-in-law (great-nephew): Kovu Great-Granddaughter-in-law (great-niece): Vitani Great-Great-Grandsons: Mufasa II, Abe, Billy and Paul Great-Great-Granddaughters: Zira II and Kiara Jr. Father-in-law (uncle): Askari Mother-in-law (aunt): Jackie Uncle: Mohatu Aunt: Barbara Grandparents: Oscar and Alexandra Great-Aunts: Polly and Angelica Great-Grandparents: Sam and Pamela Voice actor * Will Smith Category:BillyReynolds Category:BillyReynolds's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Grandparents Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Siblings